La traque
by thierry6
Summary: Comment Harry, Hermione et Ron on passé une année à échapper à Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il a mis en oeuvre pour les retrouver. Plus des réponses à beaucoup de questions quant à ce qui s'est passée pendant la 7ème année
1. Prologue

La nuit était sombre et calme, et le silence seulement troublé par le cri des oiseaux nocturnes. De la rivière toute proche montaient des lambeaux de brume blanchâtres, pareils à des linceuls s'élevant doucement au dessus des prés.

L'homme transplana au bord d'un petit sentier et resta quelques instants tapis dans la pénombre, à l'affut d'une éventuelle présence hostile. Mais les seuls signes de vie qu'il entendit furent les grognements d'une laie et ses marcassins en train de se vautrer dans la boue d'un ruisseau tout proche. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le tranquilliser pleinement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau avoir pris le pouvoir, les rebelles de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aussi toute la vermine des sangs-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang représentaient un danger qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sous-estimer. Aussi prit-il quelques instants pour jeter quelques sorts de contrôle.

 _Hominem revelio_ ne lui révéla aucune présence humaine dans les environs immédiats. …. Une fois pleinement rassuré, il se remit en route, le silence seulement troublé par le bruissement de sa robe dans les herbes. Longeant une haie, il arrivât enfin à destination. Tandis qu'il levait le bras gauche en une forme de salut, la grille du manoir des Malefoy se volatilisa dans des volutes de fumée sombre pour se rematérialiser derrière lui.

Traversant à grandes enjambées le parc avant de contourner une pièce d'eau, il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement du goût qu'avait Lucius pour la grandiloquence. Des paons albinos, un jardin à la française, …. Il ne manque plus que des canards. Les canards, c'est con, mais çà fait cossu, se dit-il en lui-même tout en arrivant au pied du manoir.

Sur le perron, Lucius l'attendait. En lui-même il ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis qu'il avait perdu sa baguette, celui-ci semblait totalement désemparé. Les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, les sarcasmes des autres mangemorts, tout cela avait fait de Lucius un autre homme. Fini la superbe, fini la morgue. A présent, il semblait aux abois. Pourtant celui-ci fit bonne figure en l'accueillant.

-« Soit le bienvenue, Cooper. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attend avec grande impatience. Entre, je vais t'annoncer »

Une fois la porte du salon refermée derrière lui, il mit quelques instants à s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce seulement éclairée par un feu qui brulait dans la cheminée monumentale.

-« Cooper » fit une voix sifflante venant du large fauteuil qui faisait face au feu « J'espère que tu es porteur de bonnes nouvelles, que tu as pu faire mieux que Yaxley qui, alors qu'il avait réussi à agripper un des intrus du Ministère, a seulement réussi à nous conduire au milieu d'un répugnant square moldu. »

L'homme pris une brève inspiration avant de s'approcher de Voldemort et le saluer. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Nagini qui se rapprochait lentement de lui.

-« Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je me suis rendu au domicile de la sang-de-bourbe Granger. De toute évidence, la maison est inhabitée depuis plusieurs semaines. Je suis resté sur place une partie de la journée et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et aucune personne ne s'est manifestée. Rien, même pas un animal familier. La boite aux lettres déborde et le jardin est dans le plus complet des abandons.

Par contre, la maison est protégée par toute une série de sortilège de protection. Et, pour être parfaitement objectif, c'est monté d'une façon plus qu'ingénieuse. J'ai essayé d'analyser les sortilèges que j'ai pu identifier et c'est vraiment brillant. Les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont littéralement sélectifs afin de ne pas éveiller les doutes du voisinage moldu. Le tout venant des moldus, hostiles ou pas ne peut pas franchir la limite du jardin. Un deuxième sort, peut être ciblé sur des proches, semble plus « perméable ». A mon idée, il doit laisser avancer les personnes sur quelques mètres avant de les contraindre à rebrousser chemin. Quant aux sorciers, le sortilège est … »

\- « A tes propos, on croirait que tu aimes les sangs-de-bourbe » fit Voldemort d'une voie glaciale tandis que Nagini qui semblait sentir la colère de son maître s'était rapproché doucement pour venir flairer les chevilles de Cooper.

Celui-ci fit face un instant à Voldemort, les yeux dans les yeux, l'esprit ouvert. Puis il reprit.

\- « En aucun cas, Maître. J'essaye simplement d'être objectif, ne vous en déplaise. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurais pu essayer de briser les sorts de cette maudite sang-de-bourbe. Mais en plein jour, cela aurait attiré immanquablement l'attention du voisinage ou peut-être de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est notoire que la sang-de-bourbe Granger en est proche.

Donc je suis quand même resté sur place une partie de la journée, et mon attente n'a pas été vaine. Au bout d'un moment, la présence d'un étranger au quartier a été remarquée par une vieille commère qui sortait son chien. Par sa fenêtre, elle m'avait semble t'il remarqué tournant autour de la maison et m'a demandé tout de go si j'étais de la police et que ma présence ne l'étonnait pas depuis la disparition de la famille Granger.

Je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détromper quant à ma qualité supposée de policier, et cette brave dame m'a conté par le menu tout ce qu'elle savait de la sang-de-bourbe, depuis son caractère atypique jusqu'à son changement d'école soudain l'année de ses onze ans. En ce qui concerne les évènements de ces derniers jours, selon elle, les parents ont déménagé soudainement pour l'Australie courant juillet. Quant à la sang-de-bourbe, elle est restée invisible depuis cette date et elle n'a vu personne d'autre ».

\- « L'Australie. Ce serait la Patagonie que çà serait pareil, ne nous attardons pas sur cette piste. Mais continue. J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête ».

\- « Oui Maître. Au cours de notre conversation, j'ai pris la liberté de montrer à cette dame une photo de l'indésirable n°1 et une du jeune Weasley, photos que j'avais pris la précaution de stupéfixer ». Il sort deux photos de sa poche, figées en plein mouvement. « Je lui ai montré ces photos et lui ai demandé de bien les regarder, que cela avait une grande importance si elle les avait vu en compagnie de la sang-de-bourbe. Et la question que j'attendais aussi sur que 29 noises font une mornille n'a pas tardée. « La fille Granger et ces garçons, ils ont fait quelque chose de grave ? » Je lui est dit que je craignais le pire, lui demandant bien sur de rester discrète, … ».

\- « Le jeune Weasley. N'est-il pas en train de mourir de l'éclabouille ? C'est du moins ce que disent les gens du Ministère. Mais toi, tu n'y crois pas, non ? »

\- « Maître, avec ces traitres, on ne peut être sur de rien, …. »

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par un geste impérieux de Voldemort qui se lève brusquement de son fauteuil pour se tourner vers la silhouette qui semble attendre dans l'entrée du salon.

-« Lucius. Ne t'avais-pas demandé de me laisser seul avec Cooper ? », Fit-il d'une voix glaciale 'A moins que tu ne sois porteur de bonnes nouvelles, je te conseille de sortir de cette pièce, immédiatement ! »

Une fois la porte refermée, Cooper poursuit.

\- « Et voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé tout en suscitant la curiosité de cette moldue. Mon cousin Igor Alekseïevich Vanine a un proverbe qui dit : volk rossiyskikh ravnin dolzhny okhotit'sya s sobakami rossiyskikh ravnin , ce qui peut se traduire approximativement par: le le loup des plaines de Russie doit se chasser avec des chiens des plaines de Russie ». Puis il se penche à l'oreille de Voldemort pour exposer son plan. Il parle à voix si basse qu'il serait inaudible pour toute autre personne qui entrerait subrepticement dans la pièce, ou bien qui essaierait d'employer une oreille à rallonge.

Au bout de quelques instants, Voldemort esquisse un sourire.

« Astucieux effectivement. Si j'étais à sa place, c'est exactement ce que je ferai. Maintenant, es-tu certains que cela va marcher et nous conduire à Potter ?

Cooper s'attendant à cette question, il ne pouvait qu'être franc dans sa réponse.

« Rien n'est jamais certains, Maître. Granger est une née-moldue. Elle connait les codes, les us et coutumes des moldus bien mieux que nous. Pareil pour Potter qui a été élevé par des moldus. Mais, si j'étais à leur place, c'est ce que je ferrais moi aussi. Je me fondrais parmi les moldus et me tiendrais éloigné le plus possible de tout lieu magique.

En tout cas, si tout fonctionne comme je l'espère, et bien, disons que cela devrait leur compliquer singulièrement la vie. ».


	2. Chapter 1 - Comment ont-ils su?

Hermione avait transplané en direction du petit bosquet en lisière du village moldu qu'ils devinaient entre les arbres qui entouraient la tente plantée à flanc de colline. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà se posait la question du ravitaillement. Malgré l'insistance de Ron, Harry avait plaidé pour qu'ils se fassent le plus discrets possible, limitant au strict minimum leurs sorties hors du cercle de protection qu'Hermione était devenu experte à dresser autour de la tente en quelques secondes.

Southby upon Vane, Le petit village moldu n'étaient guère différents des autres villages dispersés dans la campagne environnante. Une rue principale bordée des cottages entourés de jardins. Quelques commerces et une place entourée d'arbres. Deux pubs, une petite église nichée entre un bosquet de verdure et une petite rivière dont le chant troublait le calme ambiant.

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas trainer dans ce petit village dont le calme pouvait être trompeur. Elle gardait en mémoire la rapidité avec laquelle les mangemorts les avaient retrouvés lors de leur fuite précipitée du Terrier et ne voulait pas recommencer l'expérience, surtout en plein jour.

Le village était calme et paisible comme peut l'être n'importe quel village par une matinée d'automne ensoleillée. Sur la place, des enfants jouaient au ballon tandis que les adultes vaquaient à leurs occupation ou bien discutait tranquillement assis sur un banc. Pourtant en quelques instants, la jeune sorcière sentit un sentiment d'angoisse grandir en elle. A au moins une reprise, elle avait pu saisir les regards qui se fixaient sur elles et la suivaient de longs instants. Elle aurait voulu refaire le tour du village pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, mais le souvenir de ce regard insistant était resté en elle aussi choisit elle de ne pas trainer.

La petite échoppe sur laquelle elle avait porté son choix faisait tout à la fois office de pub, de marchand de journaux et d'épicerie. Séparée par une demie-cloison vitrée de la partie pub ou se faisait entendre seulement le bruit de la télévision branchée sur la chaîne d'information en continu BBC News, l'épicerie était déserte, mis à part la vendeuse, une femme entre deux âges, qui finissait de ranger quelques boites de conserve derrière son comptoir.

-« Vous aussi, vous faites comme le groupe de jeunes gens qui sont passés par ici la semaine dernière ? » lui demanda la dame. « Eux aussi ont pris uniquement des produits de première nécessité. Ils ont dit qu'ils s'entrainaient à la survie, dès fois qu'il y ai la guerre ou je ne sais quoi. Mais j'y pense, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, je ne sais plus où. A moins que vous ayez déjà séjourné dans notre village ».

Malgré le caractère anodin de la question, le sentiment de panique s'empare à nouveau d'Hermione qui garde néanmoins son calme et complète la liste tout en cherchant son portemonnaie.

-« Non, je ne fait pas de survie, juste un peu de camping avec des amis pendant que la météo est encore propice. Rajoutez aussi des tablettes de chocolat, paquets de biscuits et quatre boites de fruits au sirop » fit elle en posant deux billets de 10 Livres sur le comptoir tandis que son regard était attiré par la télévision que l'on voyait à travers la vitre.

Tout d'abord, elle eu l'impression d'être le jouet d'une hallucination. C'est son visage qu'elle avait cru voir l'espace d'un instant s'afficher à l'écran puis à nouveau le commentateur qui présentait les actualités. Elle finissait de mettre les courses dans le sac à dos de Harry lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son visage encadré de ceux de Harry et Ron apparaissait à nouveau à l'écran accompagné d'un sous titre « Exclusif Scotland Yard : du nouveau dans l'affaire des disparus de Croydon. La piste du drame familial relancée. » Les trois portraits firent place à un officier de police qui répondait aux questions des journalistes. Hermione avait complètement perdu de vue la vendeuse pour se concentrer sur les paroles qu'elle arrivait à saisir.

-« Oui, nous avons enfin un témoignage digne de fois sur la disparition de la famille Granger. Une voisine a entendu des bruits de dispute et de bagarre dans la soirée du 3 au 4 juillet et elle se souvient avoir vu le lendemain la fille, qui semble t'il était scolarisée et suivie dans un institut spécialisé depuis de nombreuses années, accompagnée de deux garçons de son âge, transporter plusieurs gros sacs dans une fourgonnette. Le témoin, qui était parti à l'étranger depuis plusieurs semaines n'était pas au courant de la disparition du couple Granger et c'est seulement à son retour qu'elle a fait le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle a vu et a pu apporter son témoignage que nos services sont en train de vérifier. »

Cette fois, le sentiment de panique qu'elle avait ressenti trouvait toute sa justification et Hermione enfourna en toute hâte ses emplettes dans le sac à dos avant de sortir en coup de vent.

-« Et votre monnaie, Mademoiselle ! ». La vendeuse était sortie sur le trottoir tandis qu'Hermione se dépêchait de se diriger vers l'endroit le plus discret qu'elle avait pu repérer en arrivant, le bosquet derrière la petite église. Derrière elle, elle entendit la vendeuse crier « Jason, vient vite. La fille du journal, je crois bien que c'était elle ». Sur son passage, elle ne pu éviter une vieille dame qui sortait de son jardinet et eu toute les peines du monde à leur éviter la chute à toutes les deux. Un client du pub avait rejoint la vendeuse sur le pas de la porte de l'épicerie et semblait commenter vivement ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout d'un instant, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers la petite église, Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil approuver de la tête et rentrer précipitamment dans le pub.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Hermione se concentra sur la clairière où ils avaient planté la tente et elle transplana.

Dans la clairière, Ron avait rejoint Harry qui surveillait les alentours, baguette à la main. Les quelques jours de repos lui avaient fait le plus grands bien et il avait à présent bien meilleure mine qu'après leur fuite du Ministère.

-« Hermione ne devrait pas tarder » fit Harry. « Après, on mange vite fait et on transplane. Je pense, et elle aussi, qu'il n'est pas prudent de rester plus de deux ou trois jours au même endroit. »

-« J'espère surtout qu'elle aura trouvé de quoi manger. A ce train là, je vais devenir aussi consistant que Nick-quasi-sans-tête » fit Ron avant de se diriger vers les buissons qui bordaient la clairière tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche « çà serait bien le diable s'il n'y avait pas des lapins dans les parages. Accio Lapin !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant un lapin flotter dans les airs tout en essayant désespérément de détaler, ses pattes battant l'air en pure perte. Tandis que Ron attrapait le lapin par les oreilles, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le lapin et ouvrit la bouche pour tuer le lapin lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre dans la clairière. Hermione venait de transplaner.

Au premier coup d'œil, Harry et Ron comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione restait immobile, le visage livide tandis que sur la jambe gauche de son jean, une tache rouge sang s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Ron eu juste le temps de la saisir dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.


	3. Chapter 2

-« M….., Hermione ! Vite Harry, il faut s'occuper d'elle ! Vite ! » Ron avait pris Hermione en poids et se dirigeait vers la tente lorsque une branche le fit trébucher. Le choc qu'Harry avait réussi à amoindrir en jetant un sortilège de coussinage eu pour effet de réveiller à moitié Hermione.

-« Il faut transplaner, Les policiers, ils savent qui nous sommes. Les moldus du village, il y'en a au moins un qui m'a reconnu, vite, … ». Le reste de ses propos se perdit dans ses gémissements de douleurs avant qu'elle ne reperde connaissance.

-« Ron, je l'installe dans la tente. Toi, dépêche-toi de jeter "canis-dementiae" autour de la clairière. Comme çà si la police nous recherche avec des chiens. Et bien, ils ne seront pas déçus du voyage, je peux te le garantir. » Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il fait un grand geste horizontal de sa baguette accompagné d'un « portacorpus horizontalis ». Comme en lévitation, Hermione se retrouve allongée à un mètre au dessus du sol et Harry n'a plus qu'à la pousser vers la tente.

Les quelques mots qu'elle avait pu balbutier ont littéralement épuisée Hermione qui git à présent livide sur une des couchettes, la jambe secouée de spasmes. Harry reste un instant les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui bat la chamade tant il craint d'augmenter les dégâts qu'il va découvrir une fois qu'il aura déchiré la jambe du jean d'Hermione. Après quelques instants, il ouvre les yeux, pointe sa baguette vers le bas du jean et murmure doucement « Diffindo ». Lentement, le tissus se déchire dévoilant la cheville et la jambe maculées de sang, puis jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Harry ne peut réprimer un haut le cœur en découvrant la blessure d'Hermione. Sur la face antérieure de la cuisse, la peau a disparu, laissant le quadriceps et les tendons visibles, seulement recouvert par le fascia. Sur le pourtour de la plaie, quelques lambeaux de chairs pendent, comme si la peau avait été arrachée d'un coup sec.

Harry se retourne vers le sac en perle d'Hermione et d'un « Accio essence de dictame » en fait jaillir le flacon d'essence de dictame. Il se retourne à peine lorsque Ron franchit le seuil de la tente.

-« C'est fait. J'ai rajouté une invention de Fred : bousequicolle. Ça devrait les amuser, … ». Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il réalise l'ampleur des blessures d'Hermione.

La baguette en main, Harry fait un rapide geste circulaire ponctué d'un « Asseptio totalis » qui colore un bref instant l'air ambiant d'une froide lueur bleutée, puis il renouvelle l'opération en pointant sa baguette vers la jambe d'Hermione.

-« Ron, si tu veux bien m'aider à me désinfecter les mains, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle nous attrape la gangrène ».

Une fois le sort jeté par Ron, Harry entreprend de replacer les lambeaux de peaux après avoir stoppé les saignements d'un « EpiskeÏ ». Puis il répand sur la plaie une généreuse rasade d'essence de dictame. Après l'habituel dégagement de vapeur verdâtre, la plaie se recouvre d'une mince peau neuve.

-« Ouf » fait Harry « On s'en est plutôt bien tiré. J'avoue que je craignais pire que çà quand j'ai vu tout ce sang. Par contre » et il regarde le visage livide d'Hermione « Elle a quand même perdu pas mal de sang. J'espère qu'elle avait prévu dans sa trousse de secours de la potion de régénération sanguine sinon on est mal ». Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers le sac en perles posé sur la table de chevet. « Accio potion de régénération sanguine ». Un flacon contenant une potion rouge-sang jailli du sac. Harry l'attrape et lit rapidement l'étiquette.

-« dix gouttes heures dans un verre d'eau toutes les trois. Ron, passe-moi un verre s'il te plait ! »

-« De la sève de vigne-sang, c'est çà qu'il nous faudrait » fit Ron « Charlie en à toujours avec lui quand il travaille sur des jeunes dragonneaux qui font leurs dents, qu'il m'a dit. Il en rajoute quelques gouttes à la potion de régénération sanguine en cas d'urgence vu que ces charmantes petites bestioles peuvent faire parfois beaucoup de dégâts. L'ennui c'est que je ne me souviens pas des proportions ».

-« Ecoute. On va voir déjà si elle a çà dans son nécessaire à potion et après on avisera. Accio nécessaire à potion ! »

En fait de nécessaire à potion, c'est une petite malle recouverte de cuir noir qui jaillit du sac d'Hermione. Une fois la serrure ouverte, elle révèle son contenu, une série de casiers, de petits tiroirs méthodiquement étiquetés et sur la face avant, un plateau qui se déploie avec l'emplacement réservé pour un petit chaudron et son foyer. Les compartiments et tiroirs révèlent leur contenu, un vaste assortiment de pots, fioles et divers ustensiles

-« Par Merlin », fit Harry, « elle prévoit vraiment tout. On me dirait qu'elle a dévalisé la réserve personnelle de Rogue que çà ne me surprendrait pas plus que çà ». Puis ouvrant un dernier compartiment de la malle, il en sort un exemplaire du manuel avancé de préparation des potions. La reliure était usagée et semblait étrangement familière à Harry qui ouvrit immédiatement le livre. Sur la page de garde une inscription y avait été rajoutée à la plume : ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-« Elle est proprement géniale. Je ne trouve pas d'autre qualificatif, elle est génialissime. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle trafiquait les derniers jours avant qu'on ne quitte Poudlard. En fait elle récupérait tout ce qu'elle jugeait potentiellement utile ». Puis il commence à chercher dans l'index tout ce qui concerne la potion de régénération sanguine, avec l'espoir que Rogue y ait peut-être ajouté une annotation à propos de la sève de vigne-sang. « Régénération sanguine, … . Potion de régénération sanguine, page 628. On y va. » D'un doigt fébrile, Harry tourne en hâte les pages pour arriver à la page 628.

Au premier coup d'œil, il repère un paragraphe barré d'un trait de plume et accompagné d'une annotation en marge.

-« Première prise, verser sept gouttes de potion de régénération sanguine dans un gobelet d'argent et y ajouter trois gouttes de sève de vigne-sang. Recommencer l'opération pour les prises suivantes en diminuant le nombre de gouttes de sève de vigne-sang d'une unité à chaque prise et en la remplaçant par une goutte de potion de régénération sanguine. Attention, la potion de régénération sanguine doit impérativement être versée de la main gauche et la sève de vigne-sang de la main droite » Tout en relisant les instructions, Harry ouvre un à un les compartiments jusqu'à sortir un petit gobelet d'argent. « Les potions sont bien le seul domaine dans lequel je fais confiance à Rogue. Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à. »

La potion semble faire effet à la grande satisfaction d'Harry et Ron qui ont tirés deux fauteuils à côté du lit d'Hermione. En quelques minutes, elle commence à reprendre des couleurs puis ouvre finalement les yeux avant d'essayer d'articuler quelques mots d'une voix faible.

-« J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que les policiers moldus étaient après nous, et …. »

-« Calme-toi » fit Ron en lui prenant la main« Tu t'es désartibulée. Mais Harry s'est occupé de toi. Maintenant, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain matin on avisera ».

Hermione essayait de se lever mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire s'est s'appuyer sur ses coudes avant de retomber d'un coup sur la couchette en balbutiant un « faut transplaner ».

-« Tu ne tiens pas debout et tu veux transplaner ? Ecoute ma vieille, tu as perdu pas mal de sang donc maintenant tu restes couchée sinon j'utilise le sortilège de l'Imperium » fit Harry. « J'ai renforcé les sortilèges de protection et cette nuit Ron et moi, on va monter la garde à tour de rôle. On transplanera, oui, mais pas avant demain matin et que tu ais un peu récupéré. D'ici là, je vais essayer de réfléchir à un endroit tranquille où nous poser. »

 _Un peu plus tard dans la nuit_

Avachi dans un des fauteuils, Harry est réveillé par Ron qui vient de finir son tour de garde et qui vient de poser deux lapins morts sur la table.

-« Comme çà on aura de quoi manger. Et puis ce sera bon pour Hermione. A propos, elle va comment ? ».

-« Bien. Pas de fièvre et elle dort comme un nouveau-né. Je l'ai juste réveillée deux secondes pour lui donner sa potion de régénération sanguine. Une fois de plus, Rogue savait ce qu'il faisait en contredisant les instructions officielles. Et toi ? ».

-« J'commence à être claqué. Je vais essayer de somnoler un peu. Sinon, rien à signaler ». Il s'allonge et semble sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il se retourne « Ah si. Un truc bizarre. Je sais que dans le noir on à l'impression de voir, d'entendre trente six mille choses, surtout quand on est aux aguets. Mais j'ai vu, ou j'ai cru voir une silhouette roder autour de la clairière et, tu vas rire, j'ai cru l'entendre murmurer « Vigilance constance, M. Weasley, vigilance constante ». Je devais rêver les yeux ouverts. En tout cas, je suis claqué ». Et il s'endort cette fois pour de bon

-« Fol-Œil. Pour sur c'est qu'il nous disait tout le temps « Vigilance constante ». C'est sur qu'on a intérêt à être vigilant. Surtout si la police moldue est après nous. Encore que j'aimerais bien savoir qui les a mis sur notre piste. » Se dit Harry en lui même avant de sortir de la tente pour prendre son tour de garde.

Au petit matin, ils transplanèrent après avoir soigneusement effacé toute trace de leur passage dans la clairière. Après l'habituelle sensation de passer à travers un tuyau de caoutchouc, ils arrivèrent sur le rivage d'une île. A l'air chargé d'embruns, il était clair qu'ils se trouvaient loin au large.

-« On est où là ? » fit Ron.

-« St Kilda, dans les Hébrides extérieures. C'est le premier endroit isolé auquel j'ai pensé. J'ai vu un documentaire à la télé un soir que mon Oncle et ma Tante étaient sortis. L'ile est inhabitée depuis plus de 70 ans et mis à part des techniciens de l'armée qui viennent de temps à autre s'occuper des antennes sur le sommet, il ne vient jamais personne. »

-« Et ces bicoques. Pour un endroit abandonné, elles m'ont l'air d'être en rudement bon état. Tu ne crois pas qu'on risque une visite impromptue ? » Fit Ron en montrant la rangée de maisons basses qui s'alignait à quelques dizaines de mètres de la grève.

-« Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, une fois à l'abri, je m'occupe de jeter tous sorts de protection habituels ». Pui se tournant vers Hermione qui s'appuie lourdement sur l'épaule de Ron et qui ne semble tenir debout par la grâce à Merlin. « Et toi ma vieille » et il lance à nouveau un « portacorpus horizontalis » sur Hermione qui ne peut que protester avant de se retrouvée allongée à nouveau à un mètre du sol et poussée vers la maisonnette la plus proche par Ron qui, d'un geste prévenant, a posé sa veste sur elle pour la protéger de l'humidité ambiante.

La petite bâtisse aux murs de pierre se révèle être un excellent abri. Au dehors, les éléments se sont déchainés en quelques instants. Par la petite fenêtre qui apporte un peu de lumière à la pièce unique, ils voient les sommets de l'île disparaitre, voilés par les nuages et les rideaux de pluie.

Pendant que Ron installe Hermione sur une des couchettes et entreprend de démarrer un feu dans la cheminée, Harry finit de jeter les habituels sorts de protection et d'alerte autour de la maison.

 _Un peu plus tard dans la journée_

Par acquis de conscience, Ron et Harry avait tenu à faire régulièrement une ronde afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiement seuls sur l'île et la nuit commençait de tomber lorsque Harry fit son entrée après son tour de garde. Littéralement vidé, il fit cependant l'effort de rester éveiller le temps de partager le repas qu'avait préparé Ron. Le dernier lapin accompagné d'un plat de pates.

Une foi la dernière bouchée avalée, il alla s'affaler sur sa couchette. Mais, encore à moitié transi de froid, il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs de sa pochette.

Une fois la carte ouverte, ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Dans la salle commune, un petit groupe d'élève était rassemblé malgré l'heure tardive : Ginny, Neville, Dean, mais aussi Luna et quelques élèves qui avaient formé le noyau de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais, plus que tout, un nom attira son attention. En proie à une soudaine excitation, il appela doucement Ron qui était resté au chevet d'Hermione.

-« Ron, viens voir, sur la carte »

Appuyé sur l'épaule de Harry, lui aussi n'en crut pas ses yeux. Au milieu des noms des élèves apparaissait un nom en grisé, celui d'un fantôme, Alastor Maugrey.


	4. Chapter 3 - Fantomes

-« On ne peux plus rester comme çà sans rien faire. Rogue à sous-traité la question de la discipline aux Carrows. J'en ai fait les frais une fois. Maintenant çà suffit. A côté de ces deux psychopathes, Rusard est doux comme un boursouflet.

En grande discussion avec Colin Creavey, Ginny est brusquement interrompue par le Professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-« Mademoiselle Weasley ! Je ne doute pas de l'importance de votre conversation. Mais je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir prêter un minimum d'attention à mon cours ! »

Même si le Professeur Mc Gonnagal désapprouvait la ligne pédagogique de Sévérus Rogue et de ses acolytes mangemorts, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle avait renoncé à maintenir la discipline et le niveau d'excellence de ses élèves de sixième année. Tandis qu'elle reprenait ses explications sur les erreurs à ne pas commettre en matière de métamorphose protéiforme, Colin avait sorti de sa poche son gallion ensorcelé. Il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient conservé précieusement. A l'abri de son pupitre, il le montra discrètement à Ginny.

-« Hermione avait trouvé le truc pour berner Ombrage. Le hic est que seul son gallion pouvait envoyer un message. Pour communiquer entre nous au sein de Gryffondor, on y arrivera toujours. C'est pour passer les messages à ceux des autres maisons que çà risque de coincer. »

Colin fit un geste de la tête en direction des élèves des autres maisons. Les élèves de chaque maison regroupés à une table, bien séparée des autres. Telle était la conséquence d'un des innombrables arrêtés éducatifs que Roque avait pris. Officiellement pour favoriser un travail sérieux et appliqué, dans la pratique pour limiter au strict minimum les échanges entre les différentes maisons.

-« On trouvera un moyen, …. » mais il fut interrompu par le Professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-« Monsieur Creavey, ne m'obligez pas à vous donner une retenue. En attendant, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! ».

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ginny et Luna ont enfin réussi à tromper la vigilance de Rusard, des Carrows et de la Brigade Inquisitorial réactivée par Rogue pour se cacher dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, ceux habituellement occupés par Mimi Geignarde.

-« Tiens, tiens, tiens. La rouquine et la maboule. Alors les filles, on complote contre Monsieur le Directeur ? » Discrètement, Peeves c'était rapproché de Ginny et Luna en grand conciliabule « Je devrais immédiatement prévenir Rusard, oh oui » fit-il de sa voix caquetante « Je vais prévenir Rusard, ou bien peut-être même les Carrows ».

Ginny se retourna d'un coup, le regard noir, et fit face à Peeves qui se dirigeait vers le couloir.

-« Peeves, tu me déçois ! ». A cette interjection, Peeves se retourna pour regarder Ginny, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. « Oui, tu me déçois. « Je te croyais dans notre camp quand tu rendais la vie impossible à Ombrage. » Son ton se fit lourd de mépris. « Je te croyais sincèrement affecté lorsque Rogue a assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore, mais visiblement la seule chose qui compte pour toi c'est qu'il y ait du désordre. Alors, va nous dénoncer à Rusard, aux Carrows ou bien même à Tu-Sais-Qui si tu en as l'envie. Finalement tu n'es pas un esprit frappeur, mais juste un esprit frappé. Allez, maintenant disparait de ma vue ! » Fit-elle à Peeves qui avait blêmi sous l'insulte au point de devenir presque transparent, comme un fantôme.

Soudain, Ginny et Luna se retournèrent brusquement, baguette pointée vers l'entrée des toilettes. Le regard de Peeves les avait mis en alerte quand son visage s'était changé en un masque de terreur pure.

Traversant le mur, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Baron Sanglant venaient d'apparaître, accompagné de la Dame Grise et du Moine Gras. Et à présent, les fantômes des quatre maisons dévisageaient Peeves, le regard sévère. Même Nick, habituellement prompt à essayer de prendre la défense de l'esprit frappeur hochait la tête lentement avec tristesse. Les quatre fantômes restèrent silencieux un long instant avant que le Baron Sanglant ne prenne la parole, la voix encore plus rauque que de coutume.

-« Peeves. Nous avons déjà longuement délibéré de ton cas, de ton comportement déplorable qui porte atteinte à l'image de la communauté des fantômes toute entière. Au cours des siècles, J'ai eu la bonté de te mettre en garde à tant de reprises que j'en ai perdu le compte. Mais ta conduite depuis la rentrée a eu des conséquences inacceptables, nous allons donc, ….

Le Baron s'interrompit. Dans le couloir, Mimi Geignarde parlait à quelqu'un.

\- « Venez, Professeur, elles sont là ».

\- « Mince, on s'est fait avoir comme des bleues. Je ne pensais pas que Mimi nous trahirait.

Dans les toilettes, Ginny et Luna étaient à présent livides dans l'attente de la catastrophe qui semblait imminente et inéluctable. Mimi venait d'entrer dans les toilettes et s'arrêta un instant pour s'excuser, réalisant qu'elle perturbait une réunion des principaux fantômes de Poudlard.

-« Je vous demande pardon Baron, mais j'ignorais que vous étiez là vous aussi »

Mais derrière elle, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour laisser passer les Carrows. A la place, Ginny et Luna eurent la surprise de découvrir une silhouette terriblement familière traverser la porte. Grand, le visage marqué de cicatrices, un œil magique, et une jambe de bois se terminant par une griffe en guise de pied.

-« Professeur Maugrey ! » Crièrent-elles en cœur.

-« Oui, en personne. Ou plutôt en fantôme ». Sa voix était toujours aussi éraillée. « Voldemort m'a peut être tué, mais je n'aurais pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas été mis hors d'état de nuire. Et cette fois définitivement, mesdemoiselles » fit il, un semblant de sourire illuminant son visage ravagé par les cicatrices.

Ginny et Luna s'étaient approchée pour s'assurer qu'elles ne rêvaient pas. Après un instant, Ginny essuya une larme avant de s'avancer et tendre la main. Peu importe la sensation de froid, elle voulait serrer la main de Fol-œil.

-« Vous nous avez terriblement manqué. Non, vous nous manquez, Professeur. »

Si la chose était possible, il leur semblait que le fantôme de Fol-œil avait rougi l'espace d'un instant.

-« Oui, bon » grommela t'il, comme gêné. « Bien, Mimi m'a parlé de vos intentions. J'approuve sans réserves bien entendu, mesdemoiselles. Mais vous allez avoir toutes les peines du monde pour communiquer entre élèves des différentes maisons. Rogue a bien verrouillé son affaire et je crains que dans l'immédiat, votre absence de la salle à manger à l'heure du repas ne soit très vite remarquée. Nous allons devoir donc être plus malin que ces salopards. Et je pense que la communauté fantômes va avoir son rôle à jouer. Nous sommes morts donc, et mis à part un basilic, nous ne craignons plus rien. Potter ayant eu l'amabilité de s'occuper de celui qui habitait la Chambre des Secrets, nous sommes donc tranquilles de ce côté là. Pour l'heure » et il se tourna vers Peeves qui n'avait pipé mot et qui triturait frénétiquement son chapeau « Nous devons faire en sorte que ces jeunes personnes n'encourent aucune sanction. Donc une fois que nous aurons quitté ces lieux, je compte donc sur ton ingéniosité pour monter un stratagème et faire mine de les piéger ici. » Puis se tournant vers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. « Sir Nicholas, sans vous commander, vous irez prévenir un membre de l'équipe enseignante, en évitant autant que possible Rogue et les Carrows, que Mlles Weasley et Lovegood sont bloquées en ce lieu ».

« Maintenant, parlons communication entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Si les étudiants sont sévèrement encadrés, nous, en revanche, sommes libres de nous déplacer à notre guise dans toute l'école. Et bien, nous nous ferrons les porteurs des messages de ces jeunes gens. Nous les aiderons, les protégerons, et ce jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Oui, voilà ce que nous allons faire ».

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les fenêtres lorsque Sévérus Rogue fut réveillé en sursaut par le vacarme de quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte de son bureau et qui vociférait.

-« Vas-tu t'ouvrir, saloperie de porte ! »

Le vacarme allait crescendo et Sévérus dut s'habiller en toute hâte avant de descendre dans son bureau. Dans son cadre, le portrait Professeur Dumbledore semblait aux anges, le regard pétillant d'un plaisir non dissimulé derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-« Mon cher Sévérus, je parie un sac de Suçacides que le groupe qui se fait appeler Armée de Dumbledore a encore fait des siennes ».

Sévérus regarda un instant le portrait de son prédécesseur avant de se diriger vers la porte tout en lâchant un « tenu » du coin des lèvres.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il découvrit la cause de tout se tintamarre. Littéralement en transe, les Carrows se mirent à parler sur un rythme si rapide qu'il devait se concentrer pour comprendre ce qui se passait tant le propos des Carrows semblait confus.

-« C'est encore ces sales gosses qu'on fait le coup, tout barbouillé de partout, m'en vais en attraper deux ou trois et leur infliger Doloris ».

Au bout de trente secondes de cette logorrhée, Rogue sentit que le mal de tête était proche et il coupa s sèchement Alecto qui avait relayé son frère.

-« Il suffit. Maintenant, montrez-moi l'objet du délit ! »

Entrainé par les Carrows qui avaient été rejoins par un Rusard dont les bajoues tremblaient tant il semblait en colère, Sévérus découvrit vite ce qui s'était passé.

Dans la nuit, quelqu'un avait inscrit sur les murs du grand escalier et du hall des slogans vengeurs appelant à la révolte et soutenant Harry.

-« Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue ».

-« Vive Harry Potter ».

-« Carrows – Veracrasse ».

-« Thickness, mini ministre de la Magie ».

-« Voldemort, sang-mêlé, pur-assassin »

-« Ce qui ne nous pas nous renforce »

Rogue resta silencieux un instant avant de se tourner de gauche puis de droite. Les tableaux accrochés étaient si nombreux qu'il pensa vite trouver des témoins. A sa grande surprise pourtant, la majorité des tableaux étaient vide de tout occupant.

Dans un tableau du palier, un troll observait Rogue tout en faisant de grands gestes accompagnés d'un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire.

-« Et évidemment, les occupants des tableaux n'ont rien vu ». Fit-il à Rusard.

-« Je l'ignore, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais, j'entends un bruit de poney. Je pense que le Chevalier au Catogan éclairera notre lanterne ».

Précédé du son d'un poney trottant, le Chevalier au Catogan apparu dans un tableau du grand hall. Aussitôt Rogue l'interpella. Mais sa réponse arracha un grognement de mécontentement aux Carrows tandis que Rogue se bornait à un rictus indéfinissable.

-« Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ce que vous me dites. Et je doute que vous ayez beaucoup de témoins. Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, cette nuit nous étions tous réunit dans la fresque du couloir du 3ème étage de l'aile nord pour notre premier concours de cul-de-chouette de l'année. Et sans me vanter, je dois vous avouer que j'ai encore joué de manière grandiose. Maintenant, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour ».

Tandis que le Chevalier au Catogan s'éloignait, passant de tableau en tableau, Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ces « sales gosses » comme les appelaient les Carrows ne manquait pas de cran à défier ainsi son autorité. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher longtemps, sur le palier du 1er étage, le Professeur Mc Gonnagal le regardait, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Tandis que cette dernière faisait demi-tour, Rogue entendit le tintement familier des cristaux apparaissant ou disparaissant dans les sabliers de chaque maison. A sa grande surprise, il vit une quantité appréciable de cristaux apparaitre dans les sabliers, de Gryffondor, puis de Poufsouffle et enfin de Serdaigle. Mais aucun dans celui de Serpentard.


	5. Chapter 4 - Felix felicis

-« Aucune trace de lui, Maître »

L'homme qui se tenait devant Voldemort avait la bouche sèche, tant il appréhendait la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Depuis des semaines, Harry était demeuré introuvable. Les fausses pistes, les témoignages erronés, malveillants ou uniquement motivés par la prime de 10000 gallions, s'étaient multipliés, et avec eux la colère de Voldemort.

Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans le salon des Malefoy. Silencieux, il écoutait le compte rendu que lui faisait le mangemort.

-« Nous avons placé sous surveillance tous les endroits où on aurait pu penser que Potter allait se réfugier, les maisons des membres connus de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en vain. Même la maison des moldus. Rien, aucun signe de lui. J'ai demandé à Yaxley de rétablir la Trace sur lui, il m'a répondu que c'était à son grand regret impossible »

-« Introuvable » murmura Voldemort. « Un gamin de dix sept ans demeure introuvable alors que le Ministère est à ses trousses, alors que mes fidèles mangemorts se démènent pour le retrouver », la voix était chargée d'une froide colère. «La malchance et les négligences commises n'expliquent pas tout. Je me demande si tout est réellement mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. Peut-être certains d'entre nous ont-ils d'autres intentions en tête ? Peut-être la fidélité et la loyauté de certains peuvent-elles être mise en doute ? ».

En son for intérieur, le mangemort ne pouvait s'empêcher que Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait légitimement se poser la question de la loyauté de certains. Dès la poursuite initiale, il avait constaté que quelque chose clochait. Certes les renseignements de Rogue s'étaient avérés exacts. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était les sept Harry Potter, sept cibles et six qui n'étaient que des leurres. Tous accompagnés de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous prêts à casser du mangemort pour accomplir leur mission. La liste de ses camarades morts lui tournait en tête, comme une sinistre litanie. Woodrow désarçonné par un vulgaire sort de stupéfixion et s'écrasant au sol, Smith filant vers le sol, transformé en torche vivante alors qu'il suivait la moto pilotée par le semi-géant, Penderton fracassé contre un mur de briques volantes, …..

-« Potter joue sur un terrain où il est maitre, Mon Seigneur. Et la sang-de-bourbe qui l'accompagne est loin d'avoir des cheveux dans la tête, du moins ce que m'a dit un de mes cousines, la petite-fille du vieux Sigismund Parkinson. Et si j'osais je dirais même qu'il a bénéficié jusqu'à présent d'une chance insolente ».

-« Ou de Felix Felicis » fit Voldemort d'une voix ironique ».

-« Felix Felicis. Oui, de la chance liquide » le mangemort s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux dans le vague comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Après quelques instants il reprit « Effroyablement difficile à réaliser, je me souviens de ce que disait le Professeur Slughorn, et encore plus désastreuse quand elle est mal réalisée. J'ai beau être plutôt calé en potion, je ne me risquerais pas la réaliser. C'est simple, avec l'humour qui est le leur, les potionistes disent que pour réussir Felix Felicis, il faut avoir de la chance. Mais pour en revenir à Potter, je ne suis pas certains qu'il en face usage. Je me souviens que l'utilisation continu est vivement déconseillée à cause des effets secondaires. Et puis, il aurait fallu qu'il prévoie çà de longue date. Si je me rappelle bien, la préparation prend six mois. Enfin bref, tout est compliqué avec cette potion. Mais, …. » Un geste de Voldemort l'interrompit. Silencieux, la tête légèrement penchée, un doigt posé à la commissure des lèvres, celui-ci ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-« Rogue ou Slughorn seraient à même de la confectionner. » Un nouveau silence « Non, cela doit être secret, ne pas sortir de cette maison. Mais qui pour réaliser ce prodige liquide ? ».

-« Si vous le permettez, Mon Seigneur, j'ai peut être la solution. Mon oncle Evander a pris sa retraite il y a maintenant bien des années de Ste Mangouste mais il continue ses recherches. Et s'il y a quelqu'un de capable en la matière, c'est bien lui. Souhaitez-vous que je le fasse venir ?

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par les craquements du feu dans la haute cheminée de pierres. Comme une silhouette seulement révélée par la lueur du feu, Voldemort faisait les cent pas tout en réfléchissant.

-« Oui, et le plus vite sera le mieux » fit Voldemort « Il est grand temps de mettre un terme à l'insolente réussite de Potter. Quand ton oncle peut-il se présenter devant-moi ? »

-« Si vous m'autoriser à utiliser un portoloin pour revenir ici, c'est une question de minutes je pense. Mon oncle n'est pas un grand amateur de transplanage, et ce depuis toujours., … »

Il n'en dit pas plus car Voldemort pris le premier objet à sa portée, un simple coupe papier orné d'une tête de serpent posé sur une commode, et le tapota de sa baguette tout en murmurant « Portus ».

-« Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, ne tarde pas »

De retour quelques minutes plus tard, le mangemort était accompagné d'un vieil homme vêtu de sortit de sa mallette un épais carnet qu'il tapota de sa baguette tout en marmonnant « Positionnis ».

-« Mon neveu m'a expliqué votre demande. Un travail ardu s'il en est. Comme je vous le savez certainement, la principale difficulté dans la réalisation de Felix Felicis ne réside pas dans la liste des ingrédients, somme-toute des plus communs, mais dans la réalisation d'innombrables opérations de filtration, décantation et exposition à la lumière de certains astres. Tout delà nécessite de prendre en compte, non seulement les phases de la lune, mais aussi la position des dits astres puisque la potion en cours d'élaboration devra être exposée à la lumière de ses astres à des moments extrêmement précis ». Ce disant il ouvrit son carnet après avoir prononcé « Phasis astrum ». Sous le regard étonné de Voldemort, les pages du carnet se remplissait de diagrammes, de dates au fur et à mesure que le potionniste les tournait.

-« Et maintenant les phases de Vy Canis Majoris. Je ne vous l'apprends pas, c'est l'astre associé non pas à la chance toute bête, c'est un terme si trivial, mais à la conjonction de tous les éléments favorables qui peuvent se présenter (*). C'est la dernière opération avant une ultime décantation. » Il s'interrompit pour prendre une feuille et griffonner quelques calculs.

-« Oui, cela devrait être prêt pour les premiers jours de mai. La hauteur dans le ciel ne sera pas optimale, encore que si je peux voir l'endroit où je vais être amené à travailler, je serai plus à même de donner une réponse précise. »

Le bruit de la porte du salon l'interrompit. Sur le seuil, Lucius Malefoy attendait un geste de Voldemort pour avancer.

-« Lucius, tu vas mettre à disposition de notre ami ton cabinet de travail. Il a une tache à remplir pour laquelle il devra bénéficier des meilleures conditions. »

-« Si je puis me permettre, Maître, si cette tache nécessite calme et concentration, la petite tour d'astronomie que mon père avait fait construire serait peut-être plus indiquée. Elle comporte un petit logement, si monsieur doit être proche de son travail. Je peux donner l'ordre aux elfes d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. J'ai bien peur que le logement soit resté fermé trop longtemps. Mais je vais déjà vous montrer l'endroit. »

Sur un signe de Voldemort, Lucius et le potioniste sortirent du salon avant de traverser le hall et se diriger vers une porte dérobée.

-« Mon père tenait par-dessus tout au calme lorsqu'il travaillait. Merlin ! Cela fait des années que je n'y suis plus entré » puis il se tut tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc. Le potioniste semblait aussi apprécier la quiétude des lieux. Au bout de quelques instants, il fit halte pour observer Lucius avec un sourire mi-incrédule mi-narquois.

-« Mon cher Lucius, vous êtes bien le fils de ce vieux brigand d'Abraxas. Toujours a essayer de tirer avantage de la situation. Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, mais par pitié » et sa voix se fit d'un coup plus sèche « n'essayez plus jamais la légilimencie sur moi. Est-ce bien clair ? » chaque mot ponctué d'un geste rageur du doigt. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une tâche. Si vous voulez savoir laquelle, je pense que vous devriez lui poser la question directement, suis-je assez clair ? Maintenant, montrez-moi les lieux ! ».

La tour se dressait au fond du parc, au milieu d'une petite clairière. A l'étage, une galerie faisait le tour d'une pièce fermée par des verrières poussiéreuses. Lucius marqua une pause avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, et le vestibule traversé, il se retrouvèrent dans une curieuse pièce, à la fois chambre à coucher, bibliothèque et bureau. Sur les rayonnages, tout un tas de veux grimoires étaient rangés. Au fond de la pièce, un antique escalier aux rambardes forgées en formes de serpents menait à l'étage.

-« Voilà qui me convient parfaitement » fit le potioniste en faisant la pièce et tirant les rideaux pour apprécier la vue et surtout la distance aux premiers arbres. « Votre Père savait ce qu'il faisait. L'endroit est parfait pour mes travaux. Mon Cher Lucius, je crois que vous allez devoir m'assurer le gîte et le couvert pendant un moment. Maintenant, retournons au manoir, j'ai quelques instructions à donner à mon neveu. »

(*) Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, j'ai prix cette étoile au hasard. Si il y a un astrologue parmi nous, peut être pourra t'il m'indiquer le nom d'une étoile associée à la conjonction des éléments favorables..


	6. Chapter 5 - Livres envolés

-« Tu vas t'ouvrir, espèce de saloperie de porte ? Ouvre-toi, par Azrahel ! Amycus Carrow, Professeur de cette école te l'ordonne ! ».

Assis à son bureau devant le dernier numéro du « Moniteur International du Potionniste », une tasse de thé fumante posée sur le bureau et tout à la lecture d'une étude comparative des techniques de préparation de la poudre de coquille senestre de bulime tronqué, Severus Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il ne se demande pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait souhaité que les Carrows intègrent l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Certes ils étaient de fidèles mangemorts, mais oh combien incompétents ! Même sur la question de la discipline, ils ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Les châtiments corporels qu'ils avaient réinstaurés, pour le grand plaisir de Rusard, n'avaient pas dissuadés les élèves, bien au contraire. Et l'Armée de Dumbledore leur donnait chaque jour plus de fil à retordre. A un point tel qu'il se demandait ce que ces satanés gamins avaient encore bien pu inventer.

La semaine précédente, un groupe d'élèves, de Gryffondor, il en était certain – avaient organisé un tournoi nocturne de catch pour les armures. Dans un infernal bruit de casseroles, Rusard et les Carrows avaient passé la nuit a essayé de stupéfixer les armures qui s'affrontaient dans les couloirs et le grand hall. Au matin, le lieu de passage de tous les élèves ressemblait à davantage à l'entrepôt d'un ferrailleur moldu qu'à un hall d'école tant les assauts avaient été féroces.

Pas le moins du monde pressé d'ouvrir aux Carrows, il se replongeât dans sa lecture avant qu'une autre voix ne lui fasse relever un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la voix caquetante d'Alecto mais celle, entrecoupée de sanglots, d'Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire. Puis le bruit d'une gifle assenée avec vigueur.

-« Lâchez-moi, sombre brute ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé. Combien de fois faudra t'il que je vous le dise ? Par les caleçons de Merlin, je n'en sais rien, rien du tout ! »

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Severus. Si ces deux crétins de Carrows commençaient à s'en prendre aux membres du corps enseignant, il allait devoir sévir. En deux pas il fut à la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Les deux mangemorts encadraient la bibliothécaire qui semblait terrorisés.

-« Alecto ! Amycus ! Il suffit ! Qui vous a autorisé à vous en prendre à un membre l'équipe enseignante? Au cas où vous auriez oublié, c'est à moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à confié le poste de Directeur. Si des enseignants causent problème, c'est de mon ressort. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! ». Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main sans aucune ambigüité.

Puis se tournant, vers la bibliothécaire, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, il ne se dirigea pas non pas vers son bureau mais vers la cheminée devant laquelle il fit apparaître d'un geste de sa baguette deux vieux fauteuils en cuir et une petite table chargé d'une théière fumante, deux tasses et une assiette de biscuits.

-« Asseyez-vous Irma et calmez vous. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce avant de se relever à moitié pour lui servir une tasse de thé.

-« A présent, dites-moi ce qui a causé la colère des Carrows ». Et ce disant, il observait attentivement la bibliothécaire tout en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. La cause était évidente, même sans être un legilimens chevronné. Des livres, ses chers livres avaient disparus mais il n'en dit rien, la laissant expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

Il le savait, Irma Pince veillait sur les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec autant, voire plus de férocité qu'une femelle dragon n'en déployait pour protéger ses œufs. Mais visiblement quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très malin avait déjoué sa vigilance.

-« La 2ème section de la réserve spéciale. Les Carrows ont demandé à consulter les livres de la 2ème section, la réserve du Directeur. Nul ne peut la consulter sans son autorisation vous le savez mais ils m'ont quand même obligé à les conduites aux rayonnages où ils sont stockés. »

-« Et ? » fit Rogue.

-« Vidés. Les rayonnages ont été vidés de leur contenu. Le sortilège de protection est bien jeté sur les rayonnages, mais les livres ne sont plus là ». La bibliothécaire était en larmes.

En lui-même, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. La réserve du Directeur contenait non seulement des ouvrages traitant de la magie la plus noire, mais aussi de nombreux ouvrages d'une grande rareté, et d'une importance encore plus grande sur le plan historique. En sa qualité de Directeur, il avait renouvelé les sorts de protection Mais, il s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent, sans contrôler la présence physique des ouvrages. Pourtant, ses fichus livres étaient bien présents sur leurs rayonnages, il les avait bien vu. Ou peut être semblaient-ils seulement être là.

Pour sur, quelqu'un de très malin avait du jeter un sortilège qui avait abusé ses sens. Et tout en pensant cela, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore qui, l'air de rien, regardait vers la fenêtre tout en sifflotant.

-« Tout cela n'a pas de sens »fit Rogue qui était parvenu à se redonner une contenance. « Descendons voir cela de plus près. Quelqu'un a dû vous jeter un sortilège de confusion et vous vous êtes trompé de rayonnage, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que çà. Je ne vous jette pas la pierre. Vous avez été simplement la victime d'un émule des frères Weasley, pas de quoi fouetter un chat pour autant.

Je vais descendre avec vous et nous allons vite tirer çà au clair. Et je peux vous garantir que le petit plaisantin qui est responsable de cette lamentable farce aura affaire aux Carrows ».

Dans le couloir, le calme ambiant n'était troublé que par un son qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Rogue. Le bruit d'un poney galopant de tableau en tableau. Et ce son pourtant anodin ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde car il signifiait que le Chevalier au Catogan se dépêchait de porter un message. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait mis un point d'honneur à aider toutes celles et ceux qui cherchaient à saper son autorité, et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue et la bibliothécaire traversaient en trombe la bibliothèque. Il y régnait le calme habituel. Quelques élèves, plus matinaux que leurs confrères, travaillaient dans un silence seulement troublé par le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin.

La réserve spéciale, close par une lourde porte de chêne patinée par les ans, se trouvait au fond de la bibliothèque, et toute personne qui souhaitait y accéder devait en référer à Irma Pince. Son bureau lui permettait d'en surveiller l'accès et si, par un fait exprès, elle ne se trouvait pas à son bureau, un sortilège de contrôle d'accès en limitait l'accès aux seuls membres du corps enseignant ou aux personnes porteuses d'une autorisation.

Une fois la porte refermée, Rogue se dirigea vers la travée de rayonnage qui abritait la 2ème section. Les étagères marquées d'un discret liseré doré étaient bel et bien vides. Derrière lui, Mme Pince était arrivée tenant un rouleau de parchemin à la main quelle avait pris en passant à son bureau.

-« La liste des livres de la 2ème section, Monsieur ».

Severus Rogue pris machinalement le parchemin des mains tremblantes de la bibliothécaire. Mais en lui-même, il savait déjà l'étendue des dégâts. Dans son esprit, les noms de livres se bousculaient :

« Les cinq parchemins du sang » de Wen-Ling-Tchao, un inestimable exemplaire de l'édition originale en arabe du « Nécronomicon » de Abdul al-Hazred, « Les plus noirs secrets de la magie », "Bawon Samedi - Incantations Majeures des Lwa", « Le Bréviaire D'Hewla », « Les Manuscrits d'Hyperborée », « Le Codex Atlantidae », … . La liste des ouvrages disparus défilait dans l'esprit de Rogue qui fulminait contre son imprévoyance et contre le petit malin qui avait sur profiter d'une faille dans les protections de la réserve spéciale.

Soudain, il s'arrêta avec l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance. Après un instant, il se retourna. De l'autre côté de l'allée, il n'avait pas réalisé que les Professeurs McGonnagal et Chourave conversaient à voix basse et l'observaient à présent.

-« Un problème, Monsieur le Directeur ? » fit la Directrice de Gryffondor avec un ton chargé d'ironie. Et Rogue pouvait sentir qu'en elle-même, elle se réjouissait de ce nouveau caillou dans la chaussure du Directeur.

-« Oui, Minerva. Nous avons un problème. Il semblerait qu'un petit plaisantin ait profité d'une faille dans les sortilèges de protections de la réserve spéciale pour dévaliser la deuxième section. Lors de ma prise de fonction, selon toute vraisemblance les livres avaient déjà disparu. Peut être des choses bizarres se sont elles produites pendant votre intérim ? Il serait regrettable que je doive informer le Ministère que la sécurité de Poudlard a connu des lacunes.

Le Professeur McGonnagal ne dit rien mais regarda intensément Rogue. Dans ses yeux se lisait le meurtre mais aussi et surtout le plus intense mépris.

-« Mon Cher Severus » La froideur de son ton démentant la familiarité du propos « Après que vous eussiez assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les heures, les jours que nous avons vécu. Le Conseil d'Administration a eu fort à faire quant aux mesures de protections à prendre dans cette situation dramatique. Les choix à faire à-propos de la direction même ont été pesés et soupesés. Cela a pris plusieurs heures, le temps de prendre les bonnes décisions face à un évènement, disons-le, inédit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il y a fort à parier que, pour reprendre votre expression, un petit plaisantin n'ai profité de ces heures troublées pour faire son marché dans la réserve du Directeur. Mais je pense que votre équipe saura vous apporter une aide précieuse et résoudre ce mystère dans les plus brefs délais. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, avec votre permission, …. ». Mais elle n'attendit pas le moindre signe d'acquiescement du Directeur pour sortir de la réserve.

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, Minerva Mc Gonnagal et Pomona Chourave se regardèrent un bref instant, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de dire à l'unisson « cinquante points pour Gryffondor ». Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les serres et traversaient le hall d'entrée, le bruit des rubis s'entassant dans le sablier de Gryffondor résonnait dans la quiétude matinale.

En elle-même, Minerva McGonnagal n'était pas mécontente de la façon dont s'était déroulé le plan du Professeur Dumbledore. Comme celui-ci l'avait bien pressenti, Hermione Granger avait vite deviné qu'il avait jeté lui-même les sorts de protections sur les ouvrages de la 2ème section de la réserve spéciale et que sa mort les avait annulé. Initialement, sa tâche en tant que directrice-adjointe était, avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante, de retarder le plus possible les décisions du conseil d'administration afin de laisser le temps d'agir aux membres l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais dans les faits, elle n'avait eu à tergiverser que pendant moins d'une journée.

Dès le lendemain soir de la mort du Professeur Dumbledore, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie des autres directeurs des maisons et de Hagrid, un bruit de vitre volant en éclat avait attiré son attention. Sous le regard inquiet de ses collègues, elle s'était levée pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Et la vue d'une longue théorie de livres traversant les airs depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de 6ème année de la tour de Gryffondor lui avait redonné du beaume au cœur. Une fois de plus, Hermione avait fait honneur aux espoirs que le Professeur Dumbledore, et avec lui Minerva Mc Gonnagal, avait mis en elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Le refuge qu'offrait l'île battue par les flots et les vents était une solution bien tentante. Mais Harry savait que cela ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable. Tôt ou tard les mangemorts le retrouveraient. Tôt ou tard, il devrait mourir ou bien tuer Voldemort. La prophétie que le Professeur Trewlaney avait faite bien des années auparavant était toujours présente à son esprit : « Aucun ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit ».

-« Je vais faire un tour, il faut que je réfléchisse un peu à ce que nous allons faire. Le grand air devrait me faire du bien » fit Harry tandis qu'Hermione attrapait sa veste pour l'accompagner. A moitié avachi sur un banc, Ron, lui, le regard fixé sur la cheminée, ne disait rien. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, ils avaient remarqué son humeur taciturne quand venait son tour de garder le médaillon de Serpentard. Pour l'heure, tout ce que désirait Harry, c'est pouvoir réfléchir l'esprit tranquille, sans être gêné par les réflexions perpétuelles de son ami. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de marcher sur la grève.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur la grève, le visage fouetté par le vent chargés d'embruns, Harry ressassait en lui la liste des lieux susceptibles de receler les horcruxes, l'ultime secret de Lord Voldemort. Pour l'heure, il pensait surtout à éviter à tout prix les lieux magiques tant le souvenir de la vitesse avec laquelle Turfin et Rowles les avaient retrouvés au milieu des moldus était encore vif. S'il ne leur avait fallu que quelques dizaines de minutes au milieu des moldus, qu'en serait-il dans les parages de la moindre communauté magique. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe dans ce snack sordide et Harry n'était nullement pressé de recommencer l'expérience.

Les horcruxes, il en était persuadé, étaient liés à des lieux qui présentaient une importance aux yeux de Voldemort. Une importance symbolique, peut être, mais en tout cas une importance. Et la clé de tout çà se trouvait à Londres. Il fallait refaire le chemin qu'avait suivi Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il était un sorcier, visiter en un curieux pèlerinage les lieux où il avait pu passer, et peut être vivre des évènements qui avaient déterminé ou influencé sa future personnalité.

Plongé qu'il était dans sa réflexion, Harry n'avait pas prêté attention à Hermione qui s'était éloigné vers le rivage pour marcher, les yeux rivés sur le sable encore humide de la marée descendante, comme à la recherche d'un improbable indice. Après quelques instants, elle fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

-« Regarde, ces traces, çà fait deux jours que je les cherchais, tout en redoutant de les trouver » fit Hermione visiblement en proie à la plus grande des inquiétudes, tout en montrant toute une série d'empreintes qui ressemblaient étrangement aux traces laissées par un cheval.

-« Et bien quoi, tu as peur des chevaux maintenant » fit Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Harry » fit elle d'un air exaspéré. « Nous sommes sur une île. Et tu as vu aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un cheval sauvage. Non, c'est la présence d'un Each Uisge que je redoutais. J'ai entendu clairement des bruits de sabots sur la grève il y a deux nuits de çà. Rappelle-toi, il y a eu cette brume qui s'est levée en quelques minutes seulement. Je t'en ai même parlé quand tu es venu me remplacer.

Sur le coup, Harry avait pensé qu'elle avait rêvé, ou bien cru avoir entendu des chevaux, trompée par les bruits de la nuit, trompée par la brume. Mais au cours de son tour de garde, lui aussi avait entendu ces bruits de sabots qui résonnaient dans le calme de la nuit, non pas étouffés par la brume mais au contraire incroyablement amplifiés. Mais même s'il entendait le ton pressant d'Hermione, il refusait de se laisser envahir par la panique. L'Each Uisge était rarissime, ce ne pouvait être qu'un kelpie qui était venu troubler la quiétude de leur île, et il formula son hypothèse à voix haute.

-« Ou bien un kelpie ? Je pense que tu t'affoles pour rien. On va rentrer maintenant. J'ai pris ma décision. Il faut explorer tous les endroits ou il a pu passer à un moment de sa jeunesse. » Mais Hermione ne l'avait pas suivi et s'était éloignée pour explorer la grève tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Comprendra donc jamais rien. Les kelpies, c'est dans les rivières. Hagrid et Rogue nous l'ont pourtant bien expliqué ». Après un instant, elle s'accroupit pour retourner un amas d'algues avec un morceau de bois déposé par les flots sur la grève.

Il fallait savoir gérer les priorités et Harry avait laissé Hermione à ses hypothétiques recherches pour se diriger vers la maisonnette qu'ils occupaient. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'un cri strident d'Hermione lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. En lui-même, il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'Hermione ai trouvé des œufs fraichement pondus de ronflak cornu. Mais le ton pressant de ses appels le fit se retourner et revenir vers elle.

A présent, elle s'était redressée et observait quelque chose à ses pieds avec un mélange de dégout et de terreur. Arrivé à ses côtés, Harry découvrit ce qui semblait tant effrayer Hermione : un morceau de viande sanguinolente ressemblant vaguement à une éponge. Après un instant il risqua un « Et ? »

-« Un morceau de foie. C'est un morceau de foie ! Merlin ! Quelqu'un d'autre que nous est venu sur cette île et l'each uisge l'a noyé et dévoré ! »

Et la vue de ce lambeau de chair semblait, si la chose était possible, faire paniquer Hermione qui était à présent au bord de l'hystérie.

-« Oui. Mais ton truc, çà ressemble aussi pas mal à une éponge. Bon maintenant, ton histoire de canasson, ou de Merlin sait quoi, çà suffit ! » Dit-il d'un ton brusque. « On rentre, on remballe tout et on bouge. Ah, j'oubliais, pense à reprendre l'horcruxe à Ron. A chaque fois c'est de pire en pire. Quand il doit le garder, il ne tarde pas à devenir aussi aimable et sociable qu'un scrout à pétard ».

Arrivé à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur abri un bruit de sabot dans les galets les fit s'arrêter net. Une petite butte de terre leur coupait la vue mais il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait car ils entendaient la voie de Ron qui appelait doucement le cheval.

-« Vite, si il s'amuse à monter dessus, Ron est perdu, cette sale bête va le noyer ». Et en disant cela, Hermione se mit à courir comme une folle, vite suivi par Harry qui commençait à se laisser submerger par un indicible sentiment d'urgence. Et en quelques enjambées, ils franchirent la butte pour découvrir Ron qui faisait face à un magnifique cheval noir. Curieusement, semblant venu de nulle part, le mystérieux cheval portait un harnais richement orné.

-« Non, Ron ! Fait gaffe ! Recule ! Vite ! » Le ton d'Hermione était plus qu'impératif, mais pourtant Ron n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, avançant la main pour flatter ce magnifique cheval venu ne nulle part.

-« Tiens mon beau, la miss-je-sais-tout ne veut pas que je m'approche de toi » fit Ron au magnifique cheval noir qui lui faisait face tout en s'approchant encore plus près, ne montrant aucun signe de crainte et répondant à ses caresses par des petits coups de tête, comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher de plus près encore.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre et ce fut Harry qui fut le plus rapide pour éloigner Ron d'un « Repello » tandis que l'each uisge se sentant démasquée faisait face à Hermione. Au fil des secondes, la créature ressemblait de moins en moins à un cheval pour se transformer en une créature qui semblait issue de l'improbable croisement entre un sombral et un calamar géant. Maigre à faire peur, l'each uisge se rapprochait à présent d'Hermione qui, baguette brandie, se préparait à parer l'attaque qui allait venir. EN quelques secondes, la créature fut sur Hermione qui ne pu éviter les tentacules de la créature qu'en se jetant au sol. Heureusement, Harry veillait au grain et d'une geste de sa baguette souleva une nuée de galet pour les précipiter sur la créature qui fut contrainte de reculer, puis de finalement plonger dans les vagues pour se protéger de la morsure des galets.

Derrière lui, Ron resta un instant silencieux avant se précipiter pour relever Hermione.

-« Je te demande pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ». Tout en la serrant dans ses bras un peu plus fort que de coutume, il jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry, l'air de dire : et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Dans le ressac, la créature se débattait toujours contre la nuée de galets qui continuaient à la prendre pour cible. Mais tout cela n'allait pas durer. Le sortilège qu'il avait jeté ne durerait pas éternellement, Harry en était conscient. Et l'each uisge risquait de les attaquer sous peu avec une rage démultipliée.

-« On remballe tout et on dégage au plus vite. Parce que j'ai comme dans l'idée que dans un instant, cela risque de devenir dangereux. »

En quelques instants, Hermione avait regroupé leurs affaires dans son sac d'un « Rembaltoufissa » tandis que Ron était resté avec Harry afin de parer à toute attaque de la créature qui, pour l'heure, se débattait dans un amas d'algues que Ron avait fait apparaitre afin de la retarder un peu plus.

Baguette en main, Ron passa son autre main dans le col de son pull pour attraper la chaine qui retenait l'horcruxe. Après avoir regardé le médaillon d'argent avec un air d'intense dégout, il le donna à Harry.

-« C'est de pire en pire à chaque fois. Vivement qu'on en ai fini avec ce truc. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi cela me, comment dire ? Oui, çà me vide de toute pensée positive, de toute objectivité. On me dirait que cela contient du sang de détraqueur que çà ne me surprendrait pas plus que çà. » Puis s'éloignant de quelques pas de Harry pour surveiller de plus près l'each uisge.

-« Nos sortilèges ne vont pas durer éternellement, je pense. Alors c'est quoi ton idée ? »

-« Le suivre à la trace. Trouver tous les endroits où il a pu passer dans sa jeunesse. Fouiller autant que possible. Mais pour çà, il nous faut plus d'informations. On va aller à Londres. Les services sociaux qui gèrent les orphelinats doivent bien avoir gardé un dossier sur Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Ron ne put qu'approuver avant d'ajouter : « Au milieu des moldus, on risque pas de vite avoir la police aux fesses ? N'oublie pas ce que nous a dit Hermione a propos de leur enquête sur la disparition de ses parents ».

-« Non, je n'oublie pas. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus les mangemorts. On va transplaner vers les anciens docks. Il y a plein d'endroits qui sont dans le plus complet des abandons. Pour reprendre une expression de mon Oncle, c'est un endroit tout sauf fréquentable. On devrait être tranquille et de là, on pourra agir. De toute façon, on va mettre en application l'adage numéro du Professeur Maugrey : vigilance constante. On a la cape d'invisibilité qui fera l'affaire pour deux. Pour le troisième, on utilisera des petits trucs de métamorphose parce que notre réserve de Polynectar n'est pas illimitée. Je préfère la préserver autant que possible. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'elle nous sera plus qu'utile avant la fin ».

Dès qu'Hermione les eut rejoints, ils transplanèrent. Après l'habituelle sensation d'oppression, ils découvrirent le lieu qu'Harry avait choisi pour destination. Une place encombrée de gravas et détritus au milieu de vieux immeubles de briques délabrés.


	8. Chapter 8

_J'ai, voici quelques jours, longuement conversé avec notre Ministre à propos des nécessaires mesures à prendre au plus vite pour préserver notre communauté, notre sang dans toute sa pureté. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas vivre entouré de sang-de-bourbe et de traitres à leur sang amoureux des moldus, c'est au-delà de mes forces. Ce propos de M. Lucius Malfoy confirme combien la nouvelle politique du Ministère est urgente et doit être menée avec la plus grande fermeté._

-« Qui a donc commis cet article ? » fit Augusta Londubat tout finissant l'article en une de la Gazette des sorciers. Sur sa tête, le vautour empaillé de son chapeau semblait frémir à l'unisson de la fureur de sa propriétaire. « Rita Skeeter ! Cette vieille harpie ne touchera t'elle donc jamais le fond de l'ignominie ? ». Et d'un geste rageur, la vieille dame transforma le journal en une boule de papier qui fila droit dans la cheminée.

-« Ce torchon n'est même pas bon à servir de litière pour les veracrasses ! »

A des kilomètres de là, les tranquilles et verdoyantes collines des environs d'Otry Sainte Chaspoule venaient d'être la scène d'une lutte brève mais violente. Appuyé à la barrière vermoulue qui clôturait son jardin, Xenophilius Lovegood ne parvenait pas à retenir les tremblements nerveux qui le secouaient.

A peine cinq minutes auparavant, c'était le matin d'une journée paisible qui s'annonçait. Le vent qui avait soufflé toute la nuit avait enfin débarrassé le ciel de ses nuages et le soleil matinal illuminait la campagne. Indifférent à tout cela, Xenophilius Lovegood était en plein travail devant sa presse qui tournait à plein régime pour imprimer le dernier numéro du Chicaneur quand il s'était interrompu, en proie au brusque sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente, comme si des personnes mal intentionnées étaient à proximité, prêtes à l'attaquer.

Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il savait que tôt ou tard, la liberté de ton qu'il voulait garder aurait des conséquences. Mais pour l'heure, il expédiait par portoloin à ses nombreux abonnés hors du Royaume-Uni la nouvelle édiction du Chicaneur au fur et à mesure que les exemplaires sortaient de la presse. Depuis des semaines, depuis en fait qu'il avait pris fait et cause pour la résistance à Voldemort, il était conscient des dangers auxquels il s'exposait, auxquels il exposait aussi Luna qui, il le savait, était l'une des animatrices de la révolte qui grondait à Poudlard. Et il avait multiplié les précautions, s'efforçant de se prémunir contre ce qu'il savait être inéluctable. Aussi, ne s'était-il pas arrêté pour autant. La vérité ne souffrait pas de retard et il avait continué son travail, prenant dans une caisse un exemplaire du Chicaneur pour l'attacher à un portoloin à l'instant où il commençait d'émettre une lueur bleutée, signe de son départ imminent.

Mais du coin de l'œil, il avait vu deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir se faufiler dans le jardin tandis que les sortilèges d'alarme se déclenchaient brusquement, lui confirmant que les intrus n'étaient pas animés de bonnes intentions. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte brusquement, mais c'est la trop grande précipitation des deux intrus qui l'avait sauvé. Dans leur hâte de neutraliser un opposant au nouveau régime, ils s'étaient gênés mutuellement, lui laissant juste le temps de s'emparer de deux portoloins qui commençaient à briller d'une lueur bleutée, signe de leur départ imminent.

Le premier mangemort avait reçu de plein fouet les deux portoloins à l' instant où ceux-ci s'activaient et avait disparu dans un hurlement de terreur. A présent, il devait être coincé quelque part dans un va et vient sans fin entre l'Ile de Sainte Hélène et Hong-Kong. Le second mangemort avait par contre été plus difficile à neutraliser. Xenophilius Lovegood n'avait jamais été un guerrier et s'est la chance plus que son aptitude au combat qui l'avait sauvé.

En quelques secondes, il avait dû battre en retraite tout en parant tant bien que mal les sortilèges que lui jetait le mangemort. Profitant que son adversaire était temporairement aveuglé par un sortilège qui avait temporairement changé une pile de vieux papiers en une nuée de feuilles mortes soulevées par une brusque bourrasque, il avait ouvert brusquement la petite porte ouvrant sur le jardin pour prendre la fuite. Il avait l'habitude de se baisser pour franchir cette porte dont le linteau, plus bas que les autres, rappelait qu'au temps de la 1ère Guerre des Gobelins, Gornak le Borgne et son clan en avaient fait leur repère. Mais le mangemort n'avait pas eu ce réflexe et s'était assommé contre la lourde poutre de bois.

Revenant sur ses pas, Xénophilius avait relevé le capuchon de son adversaire inconscient.

-« Malloy ! Alors, lui c'est bien le dernier que j'aurais imaginé rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts ! ». Fit-il tout en hochant la tête d'un air consterné. Puis il sorti sa baguette pour la braquer sur le visage du mangemort toujours inconscient avant de murmurer « Oubliettes ». De retour dans la pièce dévastée, il prit dans la caisse de portoloins un vieux tube de dentifrice, synonyme de voyage lointain pour le mangemort.


End file.
